Mutant X: Copy Cat
by Bowie1
Summary: Mutants X:*I don’t remember my childhood, I know now that I was put on this Earth for a purpose, that purpose is to put human kind straight and let them know that mutants are here to stay*
1. The Beginning

Mutant life:  
Born with strange powers, the mutants known as the X-Men use their awesome abilities to protect a world that hates and fears them!  
  
*I don't remember my childhood, I know now that I was put on this Earth for a purpose, that purpose is to put human kind straight and let them know that mutants are here to stay*  
  
I lay against the sewage wall, staring at the sewage water passing through the gray tunnels. I was part of a group that accepted any form of mutant, The Morlocks. Outcasts from Society, the Morlocks were a community of mutants that lived in tunnels beneath New York City and its vicinity. The mutant Callisto who discovered the "Alley," an enormous tunnel underneath Manhattan, which became their home, founded this community. She then found Caliban, a mutant with the psionic ability to locate other mutants. Using Caliban's power, Callisto located and gathered together many other mutants who had run away from human society. Many who joined the community had been subjects of experiments conducted by the evil geneticist, Dark Beast, after he arrive in this timeline from the "'Age of Apocalypse." These other mutants included Masque, who would grotesquely alter the faces of other Morlocks to show their rebellion against human norms.  
The many known members of the Morlocks were the shape shifter Ape; Erg; the Healer; the Healer; Leech; the Plague; Skids; the superhumanly strong Sunder; the bone attacking Marrow; and Tar Baby. Callisto has shown a maternal devotion toward the young Copycat and Marrow.  
  
I watched as Callisto was having a meeting with all of us. Callisto is a superb hunter and tracker. She always is seen wearing a pirate like patch over her left eye. I constantly stayed to myself and stayed away from the other freaks, I mean mutants. I placed a cigarette in my mouth and then stuck my hand in a rather large duffle bag looking for a lighter. Callisto turned in my direction, and gazed up at me, "Copycat, you know the rules in the "Alley" no smoking what so ever.you wanna kill us all!" she scolded. I stared at her for a moment, "I thought, Outcasts didn't listen rules, Callisto. Don't tell me that you're becoming all human on me." I smirked. She stared at me evilly as the others covered their mouths in surprise. Caliban intruded, "That is enough, Copycat, we mutants need to finish are discussion about the x-men." I gazed at Callisto, who sat upright in her stationed hole above the others.  
I smirked, "My name is Shard," Callisto replied, "That was your human name, but for now it will be Copycat." I glared at her evilly, and then I stood. I used my power and transformed into Callisto, "That was your human name, but for now it will be Copycat" I mocked her.  
  
Marrow shot one of bones towards my direction; the bone nearly hit me. Callisto then continued, "I have been speaking with the wise mutant philosopher, Professor Xavier. He has discussed with me the issues of mutants. He has told me that he has received a vision that the most of our kind will be slaughtered by a group of enemy mutants called, "The Marauders."  
" So what can we do to prevent the killing, Callisto?" asked Moon star. Callisto gazed up at an opening from the pavement street. The moonlight peered into the tunnel shining nearby me, "I must go there is business to attend to with Caliban. Moon star, I will answer question by warning all the Morlocks.prepare because a fierce war is approaching." Callisto began walking into the exit of the "Alley" with Caliban.  
  
I lay back in my resting spot in the "Alley," known as my "room." I closed my eyes and listened as the others began to discuss their own plans aside from Callisto.  
  
"We need the strongest of our Morlocks to be prepared to fight any type of mutant," protested Ape.  
  
"I think Callisto would want us all to prepare not only the powerful mutants, we must remember the children need to defend themselves if the strong ones fail," Leech spoke wisely.  
  
"Look Healer, you don't know anything about fighting so just stay out of it. The Morlock children don't need to be involved in the attack. We just need someone to help them escape through the escape route, Callisto created and that will be your job" smirked Ape.  
  
They continued to protest and discuss; the Morlocks bore me. I transformed into a rodent and left the "Alley" and went on to discover this Xavier that Callisto was exaggerating about.  
I transformed back into my normal "Freakish-self" when I reached outside of New York City. I abducted a motorcycle, and rode past Salem Center. I stopped a mile after Salem Center then place the motorcycle hidden in the bushes. I began to walk to the mansion from there on.  
I finally reached the estate, which by the way was extremely enormous. I disguised myself as Callisto as I approached the Mansion security. I approached the voice and vision intercom, "Callisto, here.I am here to meet the Professor," I said in Callisto voice. I closed my eyes as the intercom then produced a light that modified if I was Callisto.  
The front gates then opened, letting me enter. I shrugged; relieved that the system actually thought I was Callisto. I strolled to the mansion entrance where three individuals were waiting for me.  
"Callisto, back already you just came to visit yesterday. Why have you returned?" asked a bald human sitting a wheeled chair.  
"You.I mean Professor Xavier, I just wanted to recap on what you informed yesterday on your visions," I stuttered.  
The Professor gave me an odd look, "So.Raven what are you doing disguised as Callisto"  
"Raven?" I questioned. One of the mutants that accompanied the professor, stood in front of me, "Mystique show yourself"  
I folded my arms, "I don't know what you cats are talking about but, I know for sure I am no Raven or um.Mystique" I looked over to the one who protested I was Mystique, then in a blink of an eye I transformed back to my mutant self.  
  
Professor Xavier stared at me, "Please present yourself."  
I gazed at them, "A.well as you can see I am a mutant, as I like to call it a freak of nature. My name is Shard but my fellow mutants call me Copycat. I came here to see the real Xavier that my leader, Callisto has told us so much about. Um one more thing, I am a part of the Morlocks, an outcast."  
  
"Your not a freak, your special like the rest of us," said the mutant with glasses. I smirked at them, "Whatever you say four eyes." The professor began to wheel himself to the entrance of the mansion, "Scott is right, Copycat."  
I followed them into the mansion; "Professor from all people you should now what it is like to be like me, an outcast" I spoke.  
He turned to me, "Copycat these are two of my students, Scott Summers other wise known as Cyclops and Robert Drake."  
Robert interrupted and came up to me, "Sorry about threatening you back there as Mystique. People call me Iceman by the way," he then gave me a handshake, and that moment I watched as my hand began to turn ice. He immediately let go, "Sorry about that, I still need to learn a thing or two to control my power."  
"Well Copycat, so I guess your power is shape shifting?" asked Cyclops. I smiled, "Not only shape shifting also mimicking and stuff.watch" I then transformed into Cyclops and stood before him, "I can also use your powers and see your most recent images." I tipped over the glasses and a shot of a ray blast passing Cyclops.  
"Copycat, no mutant is allowed to use their "destructive" powers in the mansion" insisted Xavier. "Now, would you like to meet the other students?" he asked.  
I looked at Cyclops, finding him quit attractive, "a.I think, I should be heading back to the "Alley" now, its kind of getting late."  
"All right then, Shard, but would you allow one of my students to drive you back to Manhattan?" he asked looking up to Cyclops and Iceman.  
I folded my arms, "That would be nice, it was long walk." Cyclops offered, "Professor, I can take Copycat." Iceman then stood in front of me, "May I ride you back to Manhattan, Shard?"  
They began to get into a quarrel as they fought who would drive me. "I would like Cyclops to take me back to Manhattan." I interrupted them. They both looked at each other shocked, as the Professor smiled.  
  
Cyclops looked at me; "I guess we should start leaving?" he then turned to Xavier. "Scott, be careful, you have a Morlock in your hands and a very important one at that." smiled Xavier. "I will be back as soon as possible Professor," he walked me outside of the room, while I waved bye at Xavier and Iceman.  
He showed me into their garage which had different types of cars, we went in a midnight black Mazda. We then began are journey back to Manhattan,  
"So Scott how is it in the Institute? Like is it really what it seems to be?" I gazed at him, watching him drive. "I guess, you can say I feel safer in the Institute with others like me."  
After that comment, I thought for a long while, gazing at him.  
  
Then he finally spoke, "Can I ask you a question?"  
I snapped out of my thought then I looked over at him, "Of course." He smiled, "I have seen your type of mutants the Morlocks, they are no offense, seem to be hideous, but you're the first Morlock that I have seen to be.beautiful. Why do you stay with them?"  
I gazed at the road when he referred to me as beautiful, "I.never really have been called beautiful, to answer question, I stay with the Morlocks because they practically raised me. I sigh* never can remember my past.it sometimes makes me feel lonely."  
Cyclops then pulled over to a gas stop, which seemed to be abandoned. "Why did we stop here?" I asked, looking at him curious.  
He looked at me, and then came closer, "I know that feeling of being lonely, and you don't feel that feeling when live in the Institute."  
".Scott, why re acting so kind to me?" I looked at him even more curious. He came closer and then at a moments notice began kissing me, I put my arms around his head. I held on his hair, as we continued to kiss, and then I stopped. I had received all his memories, and the memory that came alertness was Scott having a sort of crush on a red haired women. I closed my eyes, and then turned into her, "Why are you kissing me, if you have feelings for another."  
My transformation immediately frightened him, "What, Jean?"  
"Scott, its me Shard.oh my god, now I know why you were kissing me. You were trying to convince me to move into the Institute and join the so called X-Men.I can't believe it." I opened my passenger door. I got out of the door and began to walk away from Scott and the car.  
"Shard! Shard! Wait that's not why I kissed you!" he shouted. I stopped then turned to him, I transformed into him, "And Then why did you kiss me Scott."  
He folded his arms, and then scratched his head, "I had feelings for you ever since I met you.your so uniquely beautiful." I transformed back into myself, into Copycat, "Scott, I had feelings for you also when I met you, but just flirtatious way."  
He came towards me, and then began kissing me once more. We kissed, what felt like forever, I placed my hands on his face.  
  
As I heard, a motor cycle coming towards us. I began to open eyes, seeing an odd man on a motorcycle. I stopped kissing Scott, showing him someone or thing was coming towards us. "Oh its Wolverine," he said folding his arms.  
He climbed off his motorcycle, "The Professor, sent me to go look for you kids. What are you two doing here so late?" I looked over to Scott, "We were just talking about.the Institute" Wolverine eyed Scott, "Really, I never knew that talking about the Institute of Mutants involved lips together in a lock."  
Scott scratched his head; "I guess not." Scott then smiled at me. I looked over to Wolverine, "I am sorry, I am sure now that Scott will take me straight home."  
Wolverine stopped Scott, "Wait their four eyes, Professor gave me orders to take the lass home, and to tell you that you're going to have clean the jet for a month as punishment."  
Scott kicked the ground, "Great." Wolverine began to walk back to his bike, " Say goodbye to your new friend."  
I gazed over to Scott, "I am very sorry for getting you into any trouble, Scott" Scott placed his hands on his head, "Don't sweat it, I get into trouble all the time. So I guess this is goodbye?"  
I smiled and began to walk toward Wolverine and his bike, "All you need is love."  
  
Scott watched as I climbed unto Wolverines bike, and began to ride off. I wrapped my arms around Wolverines waist, "Have you ever been in love." I smiled. Wolverine gripped unto the handles, "Yeah, kid many times.'  
"I never knew that there is a whole Institute full of other mutants. I never even stepped out from the "Alley" till tonight, and I am glad I did."  
"So what are kind of mutant are you, what is your power?" he asked. I motioned my hand and then three Wolverines stood before us, one stopping the bike. "What the." he said stunned.  
"Don't worry friend, I am able to duplicate another person so accurately that even those closest to them can't tell the difference. My ability may even allow me to replicate my template's psi-patterns." I motioned my hand and they were gone.  
"So what are your powers Wolverine.?" I asked, a bit curious.  
He sighed, "Call me Logan, and my ability Healing Factor, Tracking,  
Claws, and Adamantium Skeleton." He then shot out his tracking claws  
and sliced off a piece of branch that passed us. We continued to ride  
off, conversed about mutants and life. I fell asleep the rest of the  
way. When we arrived, I was exhausted. Wolverine parked in an alley, and then carried me in his arms into the underground sewer. He walked through the tunnels into the "Alley" where Callisto was waiting for arrival.  
"Copycat, why did you leave the "Alley" after I strictly gave orders to stay and watch the children!" Wolverine placed me on my feet, "Take it easy on the kid, Callisto, I know your wench but be kind for once." Callisto grinned, "Don't protect this teenager, she needs to learn Logan or she will be animal like you are."  
Wolverine shot out his sharp claws in front of her face, "Listen Callisto, she's in enough trouble now leave the kid alone or your gonna have some knives in your pirate face."  
Callisto smirked, "Alright Logan, All right." 


	2. The Marauders

I walked half asleep to my hole in the wall; I climbed in wrapping some raggity bed sheets over me. I practically could not go to sleep that night; I was to head struck about Cyclops.  
In the morning, everyone gathered for breakfast, a child cat like mutant called Feral came up to me and woke me from short nap. I yawned, "Feral what do you want.you pestering cat."  
  
She purred, "Callisto wants to see you." then she scampered away. I stretched, and then climbed out of the whole. I transformed myself into a dog, and ran over to Callisto then I transformed back. Some Morlocks took into me into the lower tunnel, which was Callisto's "office." "Leave us," the mutants then left.  
I leaned against the wall, "So what did you want to discuss with me." She sat down in her chair, "Vanessa, I have decided that I'm going to send you away from the Morlocks."  
I was stunned; she had never called me by my first name. "You mean on my own in the world, on the streets?" She smirked, "If you wish, but for some reason, I have a feeling that you don't belong with us, the Morlocks. I believe that the being here is just too nurturing and caring for your likes. So I decided with the others for you to leave."  
  
Minutes later, young leech ran into the secret tunnel, "Calypso, a gang, that Artie identified to me that are called the Marauders are coming through the tunnels, they have killed one of our kind!" he shouted out of breath. Calypso was in shock and for a moment clueless. She jumped out of her chair, and began giving orders. She proclaimed, "Leech, warn the others, get them in position, and help hide the children!" Leech ran from the secret tunnel and back outside. Calypso ran from her position to a raggedy closet, she began pulling out gadgets. Calypso grabbed her machine gun, and began heading to the other Morlocks. I ran, catching up with her. I heard the sounds of shooting, and destruction. I was frightened, I grabbed Tar Baby, and stuck her to the wall, and blended her against the tunnel walls. I used my power to make multiples of me, and help escape the children. I watched as Calypso and others began attacking the Marauders. I watched as a rugged man, which seemed to be the leader attacked Artie and Leech. He was quite attractive, he was a rebel. I ran in front of Leech and Artie, "Leave us, Morlocks in peace!" I shouted. He zapped a poker card in his hand; he had a long metal stick in his left gloved. "Aren't you a buit," I turned from him, and watched as this tiger like animal man jumped on Calypso, "Calypso!" I screamed. I grabbed Artie and Leech in my arms and ran to a hidden corner, and placed them hidden. I ran to go help Calypso, but some mutant jumped on me, Scrambler. I began kicking him, and trying to knock him off. I noticed that he developed more of himself. They held me to the ground; I closed my eyes, and used my power.  
I copied ten of me and sent my new clones to attack the eight powerful Marauders. I turned into Cyclops (the only person I could think of at this moment) I blasted all the enemy clones of me. I began blasting the other Marauders trying to help win this fight. I felt something cut my right arm; I looked over and saw a piercing kinetic card. I turned and saw Gambit, "You look familier a' you from that X-Men groupie." I closed my eyes and turned back to my normal mutant self, "A now cowboy, I am Copycat." I jumped into the air and threw him to the ground, I sat on top of him, "Oh, Daddy likes tough girls." He flipped me over unto the ground, and hit my spine with the metal pole. I watched from the ground as the fierce Marauders killed my people, I gazed as few escaped. Tears came from my eyes, how could they do this.  
I jumped from the ground, and then began practicing my fighting skills against Gambit. I punched, and kicked as hard and touch as I could. I was actually beating him, I watched as in the background as Calypso barely escaped from the "Alley" I knocked out this Gambit guy, and then fled for my own life, knowing I couldn't save the others. I ran out through the tunnels, as the bad mutants used their powers to stop and destroy me. Some hit me, almost paralyzing me but I made it out. When I reached out of the "Alley" I was exhausted and worn to the crisp. I lay on the cold dark Manhattan streets. I heard nearby familiar voices, it was Calypso, Leech and some few others. I called out to them, "Calypso! Leech!" I got their attention; they ran over to my aid. Calypso and Marrow carried me up, "Are you alright, Copycat?"  
  
"I have been better" I tried to smile. Marrow stole a blue truck and the surviving mutants placed me on in the trunk space. "We need to head over to the Institute" spoke Calypso.  
When we arrived at the Institute it was the early afternoon, I opened my eyes watching the remaining mutants get off the truck. Marrow ran with Scott to my side, "So this here is the boy you been talking about" smiled Marrow. Scott knelt by me, "Shard are you alright,' I gazed at him with a slight smile, "Now that you're here" Scott placed his arms around me, "I'm glad" 


	3. Entering or Betrayal

"Ok let me take you to the Medi-Lab." He carried me in his arms to the upstairs to the Medi-Lab that was a lab that provided full-scale treatment for individual injuries of physical and psi nature. A beautiful red headed woman and the Professor were waiting for me. Scott placed me on the bed; "I'll see you later." he whispered then left the room. The Professor came to my side, "I was informed on what you did to save your people, even though many died, you tied and saved as many as you could. You're a hero to your people."  
The red head folded her arms, and slightly smiled at me. The Professor turned and gazed up at her, this was one of the first students here in my Institute, and so was Scott. This is Jean Grey also known as Marvel Girl, and Phoenix. Jean this is our new student Vanessa, also known as Copy Cat"  
"New Student?" I smirked, and then began to try to sit up. "Calypso informed me that she was retiring you from the Morlocks because you didn't fit in. Now I was wondering if you like to stay with us, here in the Institute as one of the students. I am not pressuring you to become a member that is your decision, but remember you're always welcomed here," said Professor.  
I lay on the bed, and closed my eyes for a moment, "Can I ponder on that decision?" I asked. The Professor began to head to the door, leaving the room, "Of course."  
  
Jean sat beside me; "So I heard from Iceman, that you and Scott (Cyclops) were seeing each other?" she motioned her hand, and the nursing room door shut. I sat up, "Yeah, I guess. I saw that he had some sort of crush on you." Jean stood and walked over to the medicine cabinet, "Yep, he went out for a bit, but now I am dating our school's football captain."  
Scott entered the room, "Its getting late Jean, the others are having dinner downstairs. I can stay here with her, and you can join the others." He had a plate of food in his hands, and placed it on my lap. Jean smirked, "Fine, I will leave you two alone." She stormed out of the room, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Scott sat beside me, "I was brought you dinner, hopefully your hungry." I smiled at him, "Thanks Scott, I appreciate it." I began to eat the home styled dinner, and glance several times at Scott. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, and was freshened up. I gulped my last sip of water and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and placed the cup on the tray, which Scott put on the floor. He smiled as he gazed into my jaded eyes, "What do you want to do now?" he smiled. I gazed at his dark unique sunglasses, and then closed my eyes. I leaned my forehead against his, and then touched his lips with mine. He kissed my lips, "I care for you" he whispered. I opened my eyes, and then placed my hand on his face, removing his glasses. I watched as he immediately closed his eyes, "You need to be careful with my eyes, I still haven't learned how to control my powers." I smiled, "You look cuter with out those glasses."  
  
I closed my eyes and kissed his lips, I felt him place his hand over my lips and then kiss them. We began kissing, and then someone opened the door. I lay hidden on Cyclops chest, and shut my eyes. "The Professor told me to check on you two, and it seems that your having a great time there four eyes," smirked Wolverine. I smiled, and opened my eyes, "Logan!" He walked over to us, "Hey kiddo, how are ya doing?" Scott picked up his glasses and placed them on, and then grinned. "Good Kiddo, The Professor, wants you to rest now" he placed his hand on my head and smiled. I lay my head on the pillow, "Can he stay for awhile more," Logan grinned, "Aaa I guess so, but just a little awhile then he has to go back to his dorm."  
Cyclops placed his hand beside mine, "Don't worry Logan, I will" Logan smirked, "Whatever four eyes, it's the Professors orders, he's the rule maker here."  
Logan then left the room, and left the two love mutants together. I sat in front of Scott, "I want you to open your eyes and look at me,"  
Scott turned from me, "And blow your face into tiny bits in the process." I placed my hands on his face, "Scott, I know you wouldn't hurt me." Scott stood, "It's not my fault I was turned into this monster, I wish I could see like you do, but I can't if I opened my eyes without my glasses, I could kill a human being." I sighed, "I'm sorry Scott, its just hard to be intimate with someone, who your scared any minute that your head or body part would be blown up." Scott placed his arms around me, "Don't worry, like you said I would never hurt you."  
I smirked, "I understand, I think you should head to your dorm before the Professor gets angry." He smirked, "All right" He was going to give me a kiss but I stopped him, "Maybe another time," I sighed. He stood, "That's all right I guess, bye Copy Cat I will see you in the morning." He began to walk to the door, and then I stopped him by saying, "Scott wait, I want you to know that."  
  
He turned, "What?" I smiled, "I care for you," He smiled and then left the room. I lay against the bed, all the lights in the lab immediately turned off. I was alone in the dark, which frightened me a bit. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on sleeping. Moments later I heard scratching noises, I opened my eyes. I yawned, and sat up, "What the?" There was a flame glaring from the window. All of the sudden a blast of fire came from the window, shattering it. I jumped, and sat by the corner. Suddenly a young man, my age came through the window, "Were here to rescue you from the enemy!" he said. I stood, "Who are you? And save me from what?" He walked towards me, "My name is Pyro, sweetie and were here to save you from the evil mutants." I smirked, "These mutants aren't evil?"  
  
"Oh no they have already brainwashed you with their lies," he began to walk back in from where he came from. I walked up you him, "Are you sure their evil?" Pyro smiled, "Yes, I'm positive but we can save you." I scratched my head, "All right." He grabbed my hand, "Come with us." Suddenly Scott and Wolverine came into the room. "Copy Cat!" shouted Scott, Wolverine then ran up to us. "Let her go Pyro," he shot out his metal claws. Pyro pushed me behind him, "Watch this sweetie," and then he took out his lighter and shot a blast of fire at them. I watched amazed, I thought his power was amazing. Scott jumped the flames, and shot a blast of his eye ray at Pyro, I felt him fall on me. I fell out from the window; I began screaming thinking I was going to fall. Pyro grabbed my leg, "Gotcha," he sighed. A small orb appeared around Pyro, and me I lay against the orb walls. Scott and Wolverine appeared over the window, "Vanessa! Vanessa!" shouted Scott. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore Scott's cries. I knew all he wanted was for me to join the X-Men. Pyro sat beside me, "Are you alright?" he placed his arm around me. I gazed one last time at Scott.  
  
We both reappeared in a small house, before me stood two people. One was a man, which was wearing a red sit with an odd shaped helmet and a long purple cape. The other person was a woman who was covered in blue scales, and had shirt blue hair. I folded my arms, "Where am I and who are you?" The man smiled, "Don't be frightened child, I am Magneto, my alias name was Eric Magnus Lehnsherr. This beside is my fellow mutant Mystique. The gentle mutant who just rescued you from Xavier is my new student, Pyro." I smirked, "Why am I here?"  
  
Magneto sat in his large structured chair, "I want to recruit you as one of my students. This place has no rules, you use your powers how ever you like and who ever. Our key goal is to destroy the X-Men and capture Xavier."  
  
"Now what is your name deary?" asked Magneto.  
"Vanessa," I folded my arms,  
"No sweet heart your real name," he demanded.  
I sighed, "They call me Copy Cat but I want to be called Domino." "Alright then, your mutant name is Domino." he smiled evilly.  
  
"Well Domino, my associate Pyro will take you to the room that you will be sharing with them," smiled Mystique.  
Pyro smirked, "Come with me to see the pig pen," We walked upstairs to a fairly large room, which contained four beds. The room was rather messy, but was all right. "The neat bed beside mine is where you will be sleeping," smirked Pyro. "The other two are the other mutants, Toad and Pierto, I mean Quicksilver" he continued. I stepped into the room, gazing around. I gazed over at Pyro; he was quite handsome. I smiled, "So what do you guys do for fun?" Pyro grabbed my hand and ran back downstairs. "The others are at the mall, that's were we go to start a riot," smiled Pyro. We jumped on Pyro's flaming red motorcycle and speeded toward the mall. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and lay my head on his back. He did a wheelie or two, and did some awesome tricks while I was on the bike. We arrived at the mall, and Toad and Quicksilver were outside, "Pyro you finally got here, hmm whose your friend?" smiled Toad. I got off the bike and stood in front of them, "My name is Domino, and I am the new girl." Pyro smiled, "This is our new recruit for the Brotherhood." We all walked inside the mall, disturbing people, causing ruckus. They placed me on a shopping cart with Pyro and pushed us across the mall. 


End file.
